Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP7: "A Little Mischief"
Hey guys! The series is back! school's been kicking my butt lately- thus the slow episode uploads! Episode Info Black Arrow and Superboy are sent to go investigate an abandoned carnival where there is said to be strange things happening there.. what's going on..? it could lead to all of this villain mess that's been happening as of lately.. Episode.. Scarlet City, 6:00PM Black Arrow, Fast-Fox, Grey, Shiver, Chiller, Melody, Mind-melder, and Forest Flash were in the intel room of the Great 8 Tower discussing things about the villain attacks that's bee happening worldwide.. they just got intel that something is going on at Scarlet City's abandoned carnival.. "-Okay, this might be a little dangerous.. everyone else is assigned to a mission except for you, Riley.. so i'm going to give you this one." Grey told Rley, she sat on the couch in the center of the intel room.. she then stood up and said: "Alright then, i have things covere-" "But, Krypto wants me to send over Superboy to help you out with things.. he'll meet you at the entrance of the Carnival. is that fine with you..?" Grey asked as he looked at Riley with a raised eyebrow, the others did too.. Dani then put a smirk on her face.. "Grey, you already know that Riley like's to work alone-" "No no.. it's fine.. as long as Conner doesn't get in the way of things on the misson, everything should be fine- am i right?" Black Arrow said as she then put on her Black domino mask, Dani then raised an eyebrow and spoke.. "Well, nevermind then!" She said with he hands on her hips.. "I never thought that Riley would accept help from anyone outside of the team..!" Shiver said as she watched Riley walk out of the intel room, "Her and Connor must be pretty good friends..?" Chiller added on as well, Grey then shook his head.. "Okay everyone, let's all head out and try to get this villain situation sorted out, alright?" And like that, everyone nodded in agreement and they all flew/ran out.. spreading out across Scarlet city taking care of numerous lesser villains.. Mesanwhile Black Arrow finally arrived at the entrance of the abandoned carnival.. It liked a bit spooky on the inside.. She searched around for Super boy.. He was nowhere in sight.. she then walked inside of the abandoned carnival.. from afar, a pair of Pink eyes were watching her from the darkness, then a feminine giggle was heard, Riley turned her head in the direction of where the giggle was heard.. "What the..?" She said as she grabbe an Arrow out of her Quiver.. she was about to walk towards the sound before a hand touched her shouder, she gasped and whipped around, her Arrow tip pointed right in ther mysterious person's face.. that person was a white 21 year old White Furred, Blue eyed labrador retriever wearing a Black longsleeved shirt with a red "S" on the front, he also wore Blue jeans and black shoes.. this was Superboy.. he stood at about 6'2 feet tall "Calm down.. it's just me.." Conner said as he put a finger on the arrowtip and lowered it down, Riley exhaled in relief.. "God dammit Conner, you know not to scare me like that! sometimes, you can be such a pain in the a-" She was stopped by Conner.. "Look, i'm sorry, okay..? i didn't mean to scare the crap outta you." Superboy said with a smirk on his Black Arrow glared at him for a few more seconds.. she then sighed and lowered her weapon more.. "Alright, apology accepted.. for now.. come on, let's check this place out." She said as she then started to walk, Superboy followed in behind her.. "So, Kent told me that a few nights ago this place was crawling with goon, and freaks of all sorts.. i wonder where they all went to."Superboy said as he walked alongside his comrade, Black Arrow looked at him, she then shrugged.. "I don't know.. it's pretty freakin' weird if you ask me.. god, i hate carnivals.." She said while rubbing her arm.. This made Conner raise an eyebrow in question.. "You hate Carnivals..? wow, you're so bitter... what do you have against Carnivals..?" Conner asked while walking with Riley, Riley then sighed.. "Look, i just don't like them okay?" she said with a slightly angry look on her face.. Conner rolled his eyes at her "All right, i won't ask again, jeez.." he said as he then crossed his arms.. soon after searching and searching.. the two couldn't find anything.. they both then stopped i front of a carousel.. "Well, we couldn't find anything.. we might as well report back to the tower and tell Grey-" Black Arrow was then interrupted by someone..- "Were you two looking for me?" a Feminine voice said as the Carousel then started to light up, play music and spin.. Riley and Conner got into defensive stances.. the Carousel spinned and spinned.. Black Arrow then spotted someone standing on it.. it was a 16 year old Vixen with white fur, she had dazzling pink eyes.. she wore a Pink Sweatshirt that was a bit loose, Black Jeans, Pink Gloves, and Pink boots.. this was Taya Windfield.. or better known as Mischief.. She jumped off the ride as looked at Riley and Superboy with a smirk on her face.. "Mischief.." Black Arrow said as she grabbed an Arrow out of her Quiver.. "I'm not surprised that you'd be in a place like this.." she said with narrowed masked eyes.. a battle was about to take place.